Sector Seven
by Alchemist arrow-project
Summary: "You will be tested, from physical strength to mental capacity, much like your graduation test before a uniform, supplies, job, and results will be provided for you. Your petty cash will be granted after the tests, your seat on the transmitter will be saved. You will be leaving at the end of the week. Thank you for your service." Naruxharem, AU, Calm!Naruto Genderbending.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked her son. His blue eyes sparkled in excitement.

"Of course, I want to!" He exclaimed rolling his eyes at his red-headed mother, "It's a once in a lifetime opportunity, and besides we could really use the money."

She sighed, "I know Naruto." She slumped in her seat at the dinner table, "I'm just not comfortable having you so far away. I still need your help here." She gently rubbed her swollen stomach.

"Then come with me."

"Is space travel really good for pregnant women?" She laughed and rubbed the back of her head.

He shrugged, "Things have gotten better."

"I know." She sighed and looked at him again. He looked so much like his father her heart hurt. "I make no promises."

He gave her a smile, "Besides the twins will love this new place, believe it!" He chuckled, "Now eat up before it gets cold."

* * *

Kushina didn't sleep that night. Not that she could on most nights, being pregnant made ones bladder very small and easily filled. The thought of letting Minato's son leave to take his place as another Colonist in a, more than likely dangerous, new world made her tremble from effort trying to keep from crying. She had gotten so used to having him as the man of the house. He was there when she had made the decision to incubate the twins. He was the one who held her as they told her out of all the eggs donated and sperm that was saved, only two were fertilized. Only two kids made from her late husband. She wanted to cry, if only they had found the body earlier more of the sperm could have been collected and saved.

Naruto was her lifeline, her only connection to her late husband. She couldn't let him leave her. Not with twins. Not in this slump she had no idea how to get out of.

She breathed deep and forced herself up off the bed. The smell of eggs came from down the hallway, her stomach rumbled. She sighed and slipped on her robe, loosely tying it around herself. Slipping her feet into a pair of puffy white slippers, she made her way down to the kitchen. She clutched at the railings while she hobbled down the stairs.

"Good morning." Naruto chirped from the stove. His chest was bare letting her see the white scars that littered his skin, two elongated ones ran down his back on either side of his spine. Her heart hurt from the reminder that he had just barely gotten out of that fight alive. She was just lucky to have one of her two boys back from that fight. His sleep pants hung loosely on his hips and a white apron covered his front. An oval ring marked the delta of one of his shoulders, his right one. That was where the beast had sunk its teeth in leaving it's venom behind.

"Morning." She muttered and took her seat at the table lost in her memories. It had only been two years after she had married Naruto's father when it had happened. They were doing their part as citizens of Barch, it was the law that all males over the age of sixteen were to hunt. It was to keep the town safe, to give more to the food supply, and to take out rogue experiments.

The unfortunate one they had come across was the bio's latest 'upgrade' to the human psyche. He had been altered with DNA and radiation that split and changed his own DNA until he barely resembled human flesh. However he was far from human, venom ran rampant in his blood and the last victim of his bite had died not two minutes after the infection settled. It had drained the victim til he was a husk of what he had been before. The skin had been pulled taut over his bones, each of his ribs could be counted, his spine could be seen through his stomach. His eyes had bled and melted, his tongue bloated and broke his windpipe delivering the killing blow.

When Naruto had been bit they had told her to be thankful to even have the chance to say goodbye. She had cried herself to sleep in his arms that night expecting him to be gone in the morning, getting prepped for cremation. She had not been expecting him to grow. The venom had reacted to something in his DNA triggering a growth spurt, almost two feet in one night, muscles broke and healed over and over expanding his muscle density. The doctors had been floored, tests were run for a few years until he was eighteen. He was normal for the most part. He could lift about over two times his own weight easily, run faster than the hover boards top speed, he could jump higher than a kangaroo, and he had lots of extra energy affected his sleep cycle. If he couldn't burn through all that energy before bed, he couldn't sleep. The doctors had called the energy 'chakra'. She had caught a few doctors murmuring about how only one other case was made before. A woman was infected in a different colony that had developed a chakra system as a defense, antibody of sorts.

She looked up out of her thoughts as eggs were placed in front of her, over easy with a sprinkling of pepper and salt on the top. Naruto just gave her a soft smile, he was more than used to how she would go deep into thought whenever she saw his scars. He didn't say anything as he poured her a cup of fresh milk. He walked away a short distance to put the milk back into the fridge.

"Thank you." Kushina said quietly. She took a sip of her milk and almost made a face. The twins weren't going to let her have a proper breakfast today, "Could I just have water today?" She said just as quietly as before.

He gave another soft smile, "They don't want it today?" He chuckled a little bit before taking her glass and replacing it with a glass of water, he himself drank the rest of the milk.

Kushina stayed quiet gently nibbling at the eggs her stepson had made for her. The kitchen was absolutely silent except for the coffee machine.

Naruto cleared his throat after Kushina had finished her last bite of egg. "Have you made a decision yet?"

Kushina put down her fork and crossed her fingers in her lap. "I can't survive here without you." She admitted in a quiet voice, "I don't want to, but it's for the best right?" She looked up at him. He was leaning up against the sink, ankles crossed, and arms folded across his chest. "When are you going?"

"The volunteer center opens at ten." He gave her a shrug. He pushed off from the sink to collect her dishes.

She gave a little nod to show she understood and watched him place the dishes in the sink, "I'll get them." She pulled herself up out of her seat and waddled to the sink. He had backed away knowing that she would not like it had he put up a fight. "We'll both go at ten then." She said right before turning on the sink.

He gently touched her shoulder, "Are you sure."gruffly nodded and soaped up a rag. He squeezed her shoulder as a reply.

* * *

At ten right on the dot Naruto and Kushina stood outside of the center. They stood among some of the newly made hunts, several boys just at the age of sixteen were dressed in dark hues, dirty browns, musky greens, and a few lines of black stood stark on their faces. They were waiting in line for a musket, ammo, and a guide. There were others there that weren't dressed for the hunt. Several of them were dressed in light colors, tan, white, and light blue. These were the ones waiting for work. The ones that weren't able to get in the right work line. If it had been any other day, Naruto would have been in that line. There were also women dressed in Yukatas waiting for the incubation period. On any other day, Kushina would have been one of them. They weren't the only ones dressed in black and red hues of their settlements colors, though. He recognized the Might family, or well their children. Tenten and Lee stood up at the front of the line.

The Haruno's girl stood next to the Uchiha triplets, Sakura was her name if Naruto remembered correctly and the triplets were Sasuke, the boy, and the girls were Itachi and Shisui. Next to them their twin cousins, Madara, and Izuna, stood with their hands joined, both girls were blank-faced but their bodies said they were a little scared. Naruto remembered going to grade school and challenge school with them, it had actually been about five years since then, though. Sasuke had gone on a few hunts with him since the doctors had finally let him out of the hospital though. The Hatake family seemed to be sending out their oldest twins, Sakumo, and Kakashi, who were about a year older than him, despite being girls because of their family name they had taken some hunts along with himself before.

It seemed as the more known families from Barch were sending their children, the Might family, the Uchiha families, the Haruno family, and the Hatake family. He could almost bet that none of them knew that the only Uzumaki's in Barch were volunteering for Sector Seven. There were a few others standing in the line but none that he could recall from school. Some were vaguely familiar from some of the hunts he had gone on, as that was the 'odd' job the Minds had assigned him most of the time.

"Looks like we aren't the only ones." Kushina whispered to him. He chuckled lightly and nodded. His temperament had changed since the attack, Sasuke had been annoyed with him throughout school but could now stand to have a conversation with him, Kakashi had been floored with the change and Sakumo had just rolled with it, Kushina would look at him sadly sometimes when she would remember how he could talk for hours about nothing in particular or about ramen. His ramen fetish didn't die but it toned down quite a bit since then.

His chuckle had caught Izuna's attention, though, she had turned back to look at him then faced the front before taking a longer double take. "Uzumaki that you?" She called out to them through the mostly silent crowd. Her voice caught everyone else's attention, though.

"Yeah, you're Izuna right?" He nodded her way only now noticing how short she was compared to his six foot nine status.

Her eyes were a little wider than usual while she nodded politely. "When did you get that tall?" Sakura asked from her five foot even status.

He shrugged, "About five years ago, just after graduation."

"That shouldn't be fair." She pouted. He could understand where she was coming from, she used to be one of the tallest kids in school til about their fourteenth birthday then she became the shortest because her body had refused to grow.

"Sorry." He raised one shoulder in a half-shrug.

The speakers to the building started to hum with life causing the meager attention that had been brought on his shoulders back to the building, "Welcome to the Center, all those seeking employment please enter through door number one. All those seeking the hunts or are registering for the first time for the hunts please enter through door number two. All those planning for birth, pregnancy, or motherhood please enter through door number three. All those seeking a place for Sector Seven please enter door number four. Thank you for your service." The soft female voice funneled through the speakers as the doors began to open.

The workless lined up in a straight line in front of the first door closest to the tracks. The hunts were lined up at the second one, the birth mothers at the third one, and he and the other colonists to be at the fourth door. Today the other three doors weren't being used. Those were made for the graduating, the starting, and the elderly.

One by one they entered the doors, swiping their ID chips in over the scanner. Naruto swiped his wrist over the scanner when it was his turn, the scanner pinged, "Uzumaki Naruto of Barch." He entered the open room.

A woman dressed in gray, the minds color, came to fetch him from the room. "You will be tested, from physical strength to mental capacity, much like your graduation test before a uniform, supplies, job, and results will be provided for you. Your petty cash will be granted after the tests, your seat on the transmitter will be saved. You will be leaving at the end of the week. Thank you for your service." The woman bowed slightly before ushering him into a white walled room.

The walls spoke to him in the same soft females voice from the speakers at the front of the center. "Please close your eyes and empty your mind. We will begin with your mental test." He closed his eyes and settled into the seat that sat in the middle of the room. "A series of pictures will flash on the wall, please name what kind of grouping is being used to include there pictures."

He opened his eyes, the wall showed a white and black spotted dog panting at the gate of some home. Following that, a tall tan and brown giraffe reaching up to eat from its feeder. The next one was a black and orange spotted frog clinging to a leaf. "Spots." Naruto said out loud.

"Correct." The screen went blank, "Next group."

The wall showed a woman sitting in a meadow on a blanket with a wide brim sun hat, a pink sundress spread over her body and tinted glasses rested on her face. Orange poppies grew in the meadow around her. The next picture had a girl smiling through a vase of freshly cut flowers, most were white with a few red and pink accents. The girl had bright blue eyes and long black eyelashes, the smile was toothy surrounded by bubble gum pink lips. The next picture had a woman stretched out on her back in the shade of a tree. She had long black curly hair that surrounded her face in a dark halo, a pale pink bow rested in her hair, an orange sun dress cloaked her body, her feet were bare. Little white daisies printed her belt around the bodice of the dress.

"Female, pink, flowers."

"Correct." The screen went blank, "Next group."

A man in a tall hat held a cane at his side in the black and white photo, he had a large mustache that covered most of his lower face. The next one was a boy about the age of two standing next to a vase that held canes, umbrellas, and above it had a key holder against the wall. He had his finger rested over his top lip and black eyes.

"Black, male, cane, mustache."

"Correct." The screen went blank, "The screen will now show you a series of events. Each event, however, is not in order. You must put them in order from start to finish."

The screen now showed a woman placing a steaming pie on the window seal. The next picture had the same woman toiling in the garden pulling weeds. The next had the woman standing at the oven. The next had the woman grounding wheat into flour. The next had the woman planting seeds. The next had the woman making dough. The next had the woman harvesting the crop.

"Five, two, seven, four, six, three, one."

"Correct." The voice answered. "Now we may begin level two."

* * *

Naruto stood from his chair, his brain feeling more used than he had during the graduation test. "Thank you for your service." The walls echoed before a door slid open from his left. A man dressed in gray stood in the doorway.

"Please follow me." The man then turned and walked to the right. Naruto hurried after him. "We will begin your physical test. In this next room please remember that nothing is real. The room will 'think' on its own. Adapt to your make and build. Please under no circumstances are you being forced into this. The test will start when you say begin and it will end when you say adjourn."

Naruto nodded to the man to show he was listening. They came to a stop in front of a room with a glass wall where observers such as this Mind could watch from as he took his test.

"Please put on this helmet and then enter the room." The man took a cyber helmet off of the hook that was next to the door. "You may remember these from Tai class in Challenge school. This is used in the same way however it will not go through the steps with you."

Naruto took the helmet from him. The weight was light, the color was a shiny silver with a black visor for the eyes. A tiny stem hooked off the back end. He put the helmet on and entered the room. The helmet shuttered to life. He could feel the stem move and condense to fit against the top of his spine. The visor sparked to life. "Begin." Naruto said dropping down into a defensive stance.

The room blurred away and soon he was in the forest. He recognized the area instantly. His senses heightened and he looked around him just waiting for something to jump at him. He had been here before, this was the same place they had sent him during the graduation test. Except it was daylight then, now only the moon filtering through the canopy was his only light. He felt more than saw his enemy. There were at least ten surrounding him. He loosened his stance just slightly and that triggered them into motion. The first one came from in front of him. He could see the sleekness of its coat and the fangs that dripped with venom. These were cyotes, genetically engineered coyotes mixed with wolf and snakes. This was Orochimaru's invention before they lynched him long ago before sector six had been settled. They were made for the sole purpose of meat. They were big, bigger than camels from sector one, or the home planet. The venom was just a side effect that snakes DNA added to them.

Naruto dropped to the ground as the cyote leaped at him. He stabbed up at the creatures sternum with a closed fist the bone snapped and the cyote gave a pained sound, then pivoted and shoved his shoulder into its ribs breaking them. He jumped away from the cyote and landed a roundhouse kick against the side of another cyote smashing through its rib cage. He launched himself up and over another one that was lunging for his head. He landed on it's back and quickly snapped its neck. The cyote tumbled to the ground dead. The others followed him, their blind eyes glinted in the moonlight. He didn't wait for the next one to lung and quickly ducked under the closest muzzle. He kicked up at its throat. He heard the crunch of its windpipe and quickly rolled out from under it. He jumped high as another tried taking his head off, he flipped mid air and aimed a downwards kick to its spine. He hit with a terrifying crack as bone caved in, it's heart and lungs smashed beyond redemption.

The other cyotes backed off then. As he stood back up on the back of the fallen one, he let out a growl of his own. He bared his teeth and got ready to pounce once more. The five cyotes left turned and ran as fast as they could from him. He could feel something breathing down his neck as the scene changed, not by much, though. He ducked down low and somersaulted away from a swipe of an almighty brown bear. He rolled back to his feet and charged the bear. He smashed both fists into his stomach, almost literally throwing the bear away from him. He followed after quickly and brought his heel down and through the bear's skull.

* * *

Naruto panted as the room spun back into focus, the stem of the helmet detached from his spine. He stood up from his crouch rolling his shoulders. "Well done." The room spoke, "Please wait to remove the helmet until you are out of the room. Thank you for your service." He was starting to get sick of that females droning voice. He did as he was told though and exited from where he had come in from. He pulled off the helmet and handed it over to the Mind.

"Now is the medical test." The man extended his hand from himself to indicate the direction they should be traveling, "It must be thorough but not overwhelming. Remember this is your own free choice, saying no will not hurt your chances of embarking the Transmitter at the end of the week." Naruto nodded to be polite as they made their way down the hallway, "From here another of my brothers will take my place as your escort. Thank you for your service." He told Naruto at the entrance of the med bay.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" A woman wearing red scrubs asked through a surgical mask. Her hands were covered in white gloves and held a pad, clear safety goggles covered her eyes.

"Yes." He nodded down to her.

"Right this way, please. We need to draw blood, check heart rate, blood pressure, and all the fun stuff today." She said in a chipper tone leading them further away from the door. They walked past many 'offices' where other 'patients' sat with other red scrubbed nurses running their tests. Each looked like a cubicle for very little, if any at all, privacy. "Please sit." She gestured into an empty cubicle.

He followed her instructions and sat in the plastic covered chair, the padding wasn't as soft as the first chair he had to sit in today but it was for making sterilizing easier on the nurses.

"First, we will take your blood pressure then your pulse." The nurse set down her pad, "Please roll up your sleeve and stick your arm out, for me."

Naruto rolled up the sleeve to his black blazer trimmed in red, Barch's symbol of a red dragon chasing its tail sat over his breastbone. He stuck his arm out as the nurse wrapped his arm with a band.

"Now this may pinch a little, please tell me if it hurts too much." She smiled, her eyes wrinkling at the corners letting him know her expression. He gave her a nod of understanding. She hummed a little as pressure started to build up around his bicep. Soon it leveled out at a constant and slowly the pressure reduced again as the pad pinged for the nurse. "Alright now, do I have your consent to draw blood?" She asked unwrapping the band from his arm.

"Yes."

"Very well. This will pinch but should not hurt. Please let me know if it hurts any." He nodded as she tied a rubber tube around his bicep, and took a sterile needle out of a drawer. She took a cotton swab and some rubbing alcohol, dabbed it over the junction between his bicep and his forearm. "Alright in we go." She inserted the needle and pressed the button on the end. He felt no pain, nothing as he watched his blood drained from his arm and into the syringe.

* * *

**This has been mildly edited for major Grammer errors I had just simply ignored when I first posted this. I will continue editing the next couple of chapters before working on the next chapter. **

**I put this off for far too long. **

**Edit 6-29-2016**


	2. Chapter 2

A sigh escaped barely parted lips. The sound floated away in the gentle breeze that blew through Barch when the turbines turned harshly to keep Barch in a regulated temperature. It was never too hot and it was never too cold, just perfectly perfect every single day.

Naruto tugged his blond locks out of his eyes again. His blue eyes watched the exits from the Center for Kushina. A bundle wrapped in black packaging was cradled under his arm, a red dragon symbol marked its center. A black envelope with Barch's symbol stamped in the corner occupied his hand.

His eyes met charcoal black eyes, Sasuke nodded his way. Naruto dipped his head back as a sign of respect and nothing else. Sasuke maneuvered around the citizens that spilled out of the exits. Multiple Hunts were being ushered along the way to the tracks. The train that would take them beyond the cities walls, then if they were lucky, or unlucky depending on one point of view, they would move past the training camps on foot for the actual hunt.

The jobless hurriedly left the building towards where ever their assignment was supposed to take them, some followed the Hunts to their tracks and others left in the lift for the main city. The mothers and women that wore the Yukatas slowly glided from the door making sure to take their time, some had tears in their eyes and other had slumped shoulders, a few hobbled around swollen bellies with huge smiles adorning their faces.

"Naruto." Sasuke greeted stopping about a foot or two away.

"Sasuke." Naruto returned the greeting.

They stood in silence, both searching the existing people in front of the center.

"Your mother was with you?" Sasuke broke the silence between them, not taking his eyes off of the building.

"Yes." Naruto answered politely. His eyes traveled over pink hair in his search for blood red.

"Didn't you take her to be incubated about six months ago?" Sasuke looked up at him in confusion, Uzumaki's didn't speed through incubation period, right?

"Yes, they could only save enough for twins, though." He gave a half shrug and looked down at Sasuke. His forehead came to about Naruto's clavicle.

"Sasuke." Sasuke frowned briefly before looking away from Naruto and to Sakura who stood in front of the pair with a glowing smile.

"Hn." He grunted as the female tried to enter into his personal space. He held himself stiffly still to try and persuade her that touching wasn't something he wanted to do.

"Have you looked at your results yet?" She asked innocently referring to the bundle in Sasuke's arms.

"No." He stated and then proceeded to ignore her, turning to Naruto, "Have you looked at yours?"

Naruto blinked down at him, from the corner of his eye he saw Sakura pout but looked just as excited to hear his answer. Probably to know what to expect from her own. "I was going to wait for Kushina and open it back at home." He gave a tiny half shrug.

Sasuke nodded seriously, "I'm waiting for Itachi and Shisui as well."

"Um, Naruto isn't Kushina your mother's name?" Sakura asked confused from Sasuke's elbow.

"She was my father's wife." His shoulders rose a little, he had been shrugging a lot today, "She isn't my biological mother."

Sasuke nodded, "Is she off the incubation period?"

"No," Naruto looked back up at the building and held eye contact with Madara for a split second.

"Do you think they will let a pregnant lady fly?" Sakura jeered from her lack of height.

"They might." Sasuke defended frowning down at her. "We are settling another sector, that usually means having babies there and making a life there."

Sakura instantly blushed and giggled. Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned back to Naruto, "Yeah." Naruto agreed, a frown taking over his face. He didn't ever think of it like that. "More than likely they will be pairing us up before we leave." He sighed and looked heavenward, "One of the minds told me that were going to get assigned jobs."

"One of the minds?" Sakura piped up, brows furrowed.

He looked down with a raised eyebrow, "I had like three different minds taking me to different places."

"There was only one who took me around," Sasuke mentioned lightly.

"What makes you so special that you need more than one guide?" Sakura questioned slightly put out, a frown marring her face.

Naruto frowned a little back, "Don't be mean, you're just jealous." Madara's voice made everyone jump a little. Naruto blinked over at her sudden appearance.

Sakura huffed a little before marching away. "Whatever." Was muttered to Madara as she passed.

Madara rolled her eyes, "Why did you take her shit during Challenge school?" She asked Naruto, taking Sakura's place in the circle. He could only shrug, he didn't know why either. "Have you opened yours yet?" She gestured with her own package to the one tucked under his arm.

"Not yet."

She nodded and looked down at the one in her hands with a small frown.

"Don't tell me you're having second thoughts now." Sasuke teased his cousin from her right.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh shut up."

"Hey don't worry, the minds wouldn't send us to our deaths right?" Naruto poked her with the corner of the envelope. She smiled at him, and even Sasuke seemed slightly relieved. Naruto looked up and made eye contact with Kushina.

Sasuke noticed Kushina seconds before Naruto, "Come visit us, would you? You know before we are shipped off?" He punched Naruto's shoulder softly, Naruto gave him a grin.

"Sure, see you guys later." He waved before walking around the crowds towards Kushina.

* * *

"You go first." Kushina muttered quietly as they sat opposite from each other at the kitchen table.

Naruto looked back down at the package. His heart thumped painfully in his chest. The little envelope had been placed in the middle along with Kushina's. He stared for a moment before reaching forward and tugging the package into his lap. "Here goes nothing." He mused before peeling the packaging off. A booklet pad sat on top of a black jumper with red trimming. The booklet was about the size of Naruto's hand.

He placed the uniform on the table and picked the booklet up. Opening it up the pad began to hum a little as the blank pages gained a cursor and lines began writing themselves down the page.

_Uzumaki Naruto, we at sector one would like to thank you for your continued service for our species survival. _

_Results are posted with a score of one to ten. One is very, very poor, while ten is a perfect score._

_Physical: 10_

_Mental: 7_

_Health: 10_

_Reproduction: 10_

Naruto looked up at Kushina, "I got a ten in the physical test, a seven in the mental test," He sighed as Kushina giggled at him, "A ten in health-" He blushed bright red and looked back down at the booklet. "My rank is a warrior/hunter. My selection rank is top?" He scanned some more. "We will be getting a companion, and a... partner on the Transmitter along with all the supplies we will need."

He looked back up at Kushina again, "What does yours say?"

She looked down at the package, peeled its covering off and grabbed her booklet. "Physical is a five," She pouted and he chuckled, "It also says that the result is inconclusive because I am pregnant and can't be properly tested. Mental is a nine." She gave him a victory smirk, "Health is ten, hey wait a minute mine has reproduction!" She reached over the table and snatched his booklet out of his hands before he could effectively get it out of reach.

She hummed in the back of her throat. "Ten, same as mine." She flipped her booklet out to show him. "I got ranked farmer, and the selection rank is middle." She pointed at the two labels close to the end of her booklet. "What's the difference between their companion and partner?" She tugged her booklet back into her hand.

He sat back in his chair, "I have no idea."

Kushina went silent as she too leaned back in her chair. Her hand rubbed her stomach without realizing it, "This is really happening then." It was quiet and very light as it broke the silence that had gathered in between them.

Blue sought out brownish purple, "It's still our choice, you don't have to unless you really want to." He spoke softly and leaned forward on to the table.

"I know." She whispered to herself, her eyes finding a very interesting curve in the tables border to stare at.

Silence weighed heavily over the table, Naruto frowned down at the table. He was doing this for her, for the twins, for the idea of something else. He liked Barch but the thought of being something greater that Barch couldn't give to him, he was willing to cut his ties of this place. He was twenty-one with no real job selection, no girl he was sweet on, no idea of the future except helping Kushina raise his fathers children.

"I have to go to the Birthing center tomorrow for a class." Kushina closed her booklet and set it on top of her uniform. "I don't know how long it will be, but since we won't be living here any more in a week, we should probably start thinking about selling everything."

He sighed, "I'll send the papers in tonight about a sale for the next few days." He stood up slowly, and took his uniform off the table, "I'll make some thing to eat then we can go through everything tonight."

* * *

**Edited 6-29-2016**


	3. Chapter 3

The whir of the turbines got louder and louder as the lift carried them to Barch's wall. It was the opposite way that the train took the hunts but most jobless that were contracted as farmers or farmers took this lift to the crops just outside of the suburban section of the city. Naruto sat sandwiched between Madara and Itachi as the lift smoothly glided over its set path.

He watched as a cow lifted its head chewing the grass as they passed by, "This is so boring!" A little ways down and on the opposite side of the lift, Sakura exclaimed loudly.

"Shut up." Madara muttered as she tipped her head back against the blue cushioned seat.

Sakura scowled down their way as if sensing a quip from one of the Uchiha twins. Across from Madara, Izuna sighed and crossed her arms over a well-developed chest preparing herself for the inevitable. "What did you say?" Sakura growled, her fists clenching in her lap.

"I said. Shut. Up." Madara drawled back towards her.

Kushina covered her mouth to keep from giggling, her eyes met Naruto's who looked annoyed. She sat directly across from him and to her left Shisui continued to ignore the rest of them by staring out the window.

Itachi pressed to fingers to the bridge of her nose. "Here we go again." She said very softly.

"I will speak if I want to." Sakura gritted, her knuckles turning white from how tight she kept her fists.

Madara leaned forward and slightly over Naruto's lap to face the pinkette. "No one cares."

Naruto sighed, "Must you act like you're in challenge school again? Come on now, we're all adults please act like one the both of you."

Madara instantly quailed and slid back into her seat, Sakura clicked her mouth shut with a snap glaring darkly at Naruto.

"Last stop, all Farmer ranks must exit." A stern male voice came from the speakers that made up the lift's ceiling. The lift began to slow as a landing came into view, made out of cherry wood worn from the soles of human feet. This was it. One last stop before they were finally aboard the ship that would take them to their new home.

It was quiet as the rest of the farmer's ranks stepped out of the lift, there were about twenty of them give or take about ten. It didn't take them very long to get off the lift.

The Carrier door opened at their cart and a very slim woman entered, she was dressed in the Minds colors and had her graying hair tied up in a bun at the nape of her neck. Behind her, a man in darker gray held a shoulder camera pointed towards all that occupied the life.

"Good morning colonist." The woman greeted as she walked purposely down the isle meeting everyone's eyes.

"Good morning." They murmured back as one.

"Now before we-" The lift shuttered back to life and scenery started to drift past them, "get there let's go over what you will be expecting." She turned and faced them at the other side of the Carrier. "You will be filmed because this is history in the making. We have all footage of when our ancestors first set foot on sector six and we will have the same for sector seven. None of this will be a privet affair up until you leave the transmitter. The transmitter will take you to the capital, Konoha city will provide their own mind to guide you from there."

She folded her arms behind her back, "Now listen carefully, each of you were handed test results and placements in the new sector, not all of those were filled namely your companion and partner. The difference is one will be your assigned mate." Naruto frowned. "The other is your animal familiar, it's purpose is protecting and in some cases they have abilities. Some can heal wounds, others can breathe fire. If you're lucky they will stay with you for the rest of your life."

The turbines got louder and drowned out all sound as the lift passed under the wall surrounding Barch, the Mind kept her stance with her lips pressed together like she was sucking on a lemon.

"We will be conducting a send off introduction that will be shown throughout all of sector six, and whichever sectors had opted to participate in the opening of sector seven. From the lift, you will walk onto a platform and they will announce your name, job title, status, and your results, they will not announce your companion as that is a sector secret. Colonist will be the ones to ever hope of getting one." Naruto could feel his frown deepen slightly. "You will be told of your partner, their name, job title, origin, and their results after the announcement in the Transmitter. However, do not step off the platform until dismissed. You will be dismissed by them saying, 'Thank you for your service.' Please do not embarrass Barch and it's ideals. You all were taught how to behave in public for a good reason."

Naruto crossed his arms in front of his chest, his expression mirroring those seated around him.

"At Konoha, they will provide you with supplies, there won't be any incubators nor will there be birthing centers. You essentially are returning to the barbaric ways, no booklets, no scanners, no tech will be traveling with you except for one interface. We will contact you at the end of the first year to see the results of what the first year brought you. Depending on how much of a success the first year brought a supply pod will be sent with many items such as medicine, tools, ammo for the hunts, and seeds for the farmers. The same thing will happen for the second and third years, by the forth you would have established a main base of sorts and from there pods will be sent periodically to bring your colony back from the stone ages and into the modern time." She paused and returned some of the frowns aimed at her, "This is not ideal but it's the best that we can provide for you and your future posterity.

"On another note, we do not expect you to wait for the second generation, you must have at least provided two offspring before we will start sending in the tech. Simply for the reason of not wasting precious cargo on a dying cause." She earned a few glares for that. "One more thing, you all came to the lift of your own free will but you gave that up the moment you didn't back off and join the last of the farmers a while back. There is no turning back, you will exit this lift and participate no matter what-" Murmuring shot through the Carrier, outrage and anger burned on the tips of everyone's tongues, "If you do not, we will have no choice but to exterminate you."

Silence reigned throughout, no one dared to speak as the mind started to walk back towards the end where she had entered. "Under no circumstance will you be able to turn around now. This will be your new life, either you like it or learn to live with it. I am looking forward to seeing each and every one of you on that transmitter later tonight, thank you for your service." She and her cameraman disappeared as the doors shut behind them.

"What the hell!" Madara exclaimed heatedly.

"For once I agree." Sakura said viciously, "Who does she think she is to tell us what we can or can not do?!"

Itachi sighed, Shisui rubbed her forehead, Sasuke ignored everyone in favor of staring out the window.

"I do believe that would be our fault." Sakumo suggested leaning in, "after all we were the ones who got on the lift in the first place."

"It's moot point to continue to complain, nothing is going to change." Kakashi added leaning her head back.

Madara glared at the ground and Sakura folded her arms and glared at the scenery.

Naruto met Kushina's eyes. Unshed tears sparkled in their depths. "It'll be fine, in the end, they did promise supplies at the very least." Naruto murmured quietly, he wasn't fond of the situation but like the Mind said, you had to learn to live with it.

* * *

**Minor Editing 6-29-2016**


End file.
